Entre Escritas e Diálogos
by Lizzie Evans
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Um diálogo entre Lílian e Tiago enquanto a garota está escrevendo em seu diário.


**Bom, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi (antes mesmo de _Como Tudo Deve Ser_), andei dando uma revisada nela e resolvi postar... É basicamente apenas um dialogo entre Lílian e Tiago... bem parecido com uma peça de teatro...**

**Espero que gostem da minha shortfic! Deixem reviews!

* * *

****Entre escritas e diálogos**

"_Estranho como as coisas acontecem. No ano passado eu nem imagina que tudo isso iria acontecer! Eh difícil descrever..._

_Pessoas entram na sua vida sem pedir licença..."_

- Mas eu pedi licença!

- Tiago! Quer me matar de susto?

- Claro que não! Agora que eu consegui ficar com você eu ia te matar? Mas... não era para você estar fazendo um trabalho da McGonagall?

- Já terminei...

- Ahhh...

"_... e mudam a nossa vida completamente. Você tenta fugir, mas..."_

- Realmente, você tentou fugir e muito!

- Quem disse que eu 'tô falando disso?

- Lily, 'tá na cara! Afinal, qual foi a coisa que você mais fugiu nos últimos dois anos?

- ...

"_... quando percebe já esta completamente envolvida."_

- Yeeesssss!

- Que foi?

- Nada...

- Tiago, você quer me dar licença?

- Porque não posso ficar aqui?

- Odeio que fiquem lendo o que estou escrevendo, principalmente no meu diário!

- E por que está escrevendo AQUI na sala comunal?

- Porque no dormitório serão as meninas que irão ler...

- E por que você não conta para elas?

- Estou pensando numa forma de fazer isso...

- Posso fazer isso agora!

- NEM PENSE NISSO! Ai, merlin! Aí vem elas... elas não podem nos ver conversando!

Do outro lado da mesa, voa um papelzinho:

"_E por que todo esse segredo?"_

"_Você não entende, passei todo esse tempo fazendo a sua caveira... não posso simplesmente dizer que estamos namorando..."_

Voltando ao diário:

"Não sei o que deu em mim. Por que eu fui logo gostar do Tiago? Ele, com todo o seu ego, as brincadeiras e... argh! 

_Bom, ontem... depois de muuuita confusão, resolvi arriscar e acabei aceitando o pedido de namoro do Tiago. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, ele consegue ser uma cara legal. _

_Minhas amigas, assim como acho que toda escola, já estavam olhando meio atravessado a nossa amizade, mas eu seria injusta se não admitisse que ele amadureceu e concordasse em pelo menos ser amiga dele..._

_Tudo bem, apenas amigos... mas desde quando amigo fica abraçado a você sem querer nada..."_

- Só fiz isso porque você deixava...

- Mas você voltou?

- Todo mundo já foi durmir... até o Sirius...

- Tah... sentaê...

"_O estranho é como ele consegue me fazer ficar quieta..._

- Não! Peraê... os maiores escândalos do Salão Principal foi entre eu e você!

- Depois Tiago, depois...

- Depois do que?

- Que ficamos amigos.

- Ah...

"_..., o controle que ele exerce sobre mim é incrível..."_

- Uau!

- Não acredito que estou escrevendo isso do seu lado...

- Mas agora que já começou...

- Voce não está com sono, não?

- Nem um pouco...

"_Porém, apesar de eu ter aceitado o namoro, ele continua o mesmo idiota de sempre..."_

- AH! Mas tambem não é assim...

- Claro que é!

- Por quê?

- Tiago, você nunca vai mudar.

- Ok, ok... não vou discutir...

Tiago pega a pena da mão de Lílian.

- Tiago! Me devolve a pena!

"_Eu sei que de..."_

- DEVOLVE!

- Deixa eu só terminar...

- Quando eu digo MEU diário, quer dizer que o diário é MEU! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Rapidão... Por favor!

"_...morou para essa maluca..."_

- E você vai ficar me xingando no meu próprio diário?

- DEIXA eu terminar?

"_... admitir que gosta de mim, mas agora que tenho ela, não a largo por nada nesse mundo!"_

- Uau!

- Depois eu que sou egocêntrico...

"_Lily, espero que você tenha pensado muito bem antes de ter tomado a decisão de aceitar o meu pedido de namoro..."_

- Claro que pensei! Tentei evitar ao máximo, mas não deu...

- Falo nada...

- Acabou de falar.

- Lily, querida, é só uma expressão. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Idiota!

- E o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro...

- Bobo!

- Eu também te amo, Lily!

"_... pois não quero nunca te deixar sozinha. Já não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você..."_

- Apesar de tudo, você consegue ser romântico...

- Só agora que você percebeu?

- Continua escrevendo, vai...

"_... A primeira coisa em que penso quando acordo (ou a última coisa antes de dormir) eh em você. E hoje esse pensamento veio acompanhado de outro: 'finalmente ela eh minha!'"_

- Possessivo!

- Mais algum adjetivo?

- Idiota, arrogante, baderneiro...

- Ok! 'Tá bom já...

"_E a partir de agora eu quero acordar sempre pensando nisso..."_

- Só você para escrever essas coisas...

- Calma! Falta o _gran finale..._

- Ahn?

"Te amo! Te amo muito! Te amo mais do que voce imagina! Te amo hoje! Te amo amanhã! Te amo para sempre! 

_E se o sempre tiver fim..._

Te amo infinitamente!" 

- Também te amo!

Os dois se beijam.

- Ficou lindo!

- Modéstia parte...

- Xi... vai começar tudo de novo...

- Ah, Lily... você reclama, reclama, reclama mas está aqui do meu lado, né?

- Já ouviu falar que o amor é cego, surdo e mudo? Pois é...

- Bem, agora só falta uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Oficializar! Contar para TODO MUNDO!

- Paciência, Tiago. No fim todo mundo vai ficar sabendo...

- Bem que poderíamos dar uma ajudinha, não?

Claro que não! Tiago, promete que não vai sair falando por aí... pelo menos por enquanto.

- Por mim eu prometo.

- Ótimo...

- Mas não posso fazer nada pelo Sirius...

- O QUE?


End file.
